Strangers
by hayleybear13
Summary: A Draenei woman running from danger gets a little more than she bargained for when she stumbles upon an old house. Short Lemon, may improve on it/touch it up later. May even add onto it. Not sure.
Mila breathed heavily. She tried to continue running but she had a painful stitch in her side that made it near impossible. As she came to a dirt road she attempted to move slower, unsure if her follower would hear her hooves hit the hard surface. Once across, she continued jogging until she came across a small house tucked behind a gathering of trees. She gave a sigh of relief as she quickly looked behind her. There was no sign of it.

Hastily, she disappeared into the trees. Finding herself standing in front of the house, she took a moment to look inside the window. It looked empty...like it had been empty for quite some time actually. Even with the faint light of the moon shining inside, Mila could make out long cob webs that stretched across pieces of furniture. She bit her lower lip and she heard a loud howl in the distance. This place would have to do- she had nowhere else to go.

Opening the door slowly, she did her best to make as less noise as possible as she entered and quickly shut the door behind her. She did her best to calm her breathing. She'd be okay. She made a wrong turn and tomorrow she would fix it. Tonight, she would just try to lay low and maybe get some rest. As her breathing slowed, her eyes wandered around the room. There were a lot of books...a lot of dust as well. She made her way across the room towards the bookshelf so she could better see the names. As she moved closer, she realized that she couldn't actually read the names. They appeared to be in another language. Unfazed, she moved on to see what else the room held. She saw lots of random knick knacks- small statues, some jewelry, golden chalices, as well as some empty bottles. She took note that a lot of the more expensive looking items seemed...new, as if they had been placed recently. The realization caused her to panic a little but she tried to shrug the feeling off. She noticed a door that was slightly ajar. She moved towards it and lightly opened it wider. Inside, she saw a bed. She was unsure how anyone slept there, if anyone did, as the window had no curtains- allowing for the moonlight to pour in onto the middle of the bed.

Besides the bed, the room itself was rather empty, though it seemed to have less cob webs than the previous room. Mila made to leave the bedroom when she heard the front door open. She inhaled the cold night air quickly- the breath getting caught in her throat. She was about to cough but did her absolute best to try to swallow and prevent herself from doing so. Her eyes watered as she continued to swallow in an attempt to make the feeling go away. She felt her heart began to race as she panicked. Whoever was in the other room was making a fair amount of noise- the sound of metal clanging together echoed through the house, even into the bedroom. Mila knelt down slowly onto her knees and flattened herself against the floor, ensuring her hooves didn't scrape against the wooden floor- the last thing she needed was to make noise. Once she was completely flat, she shifted herself underneath the bed. Unfortunately, the floor beneath the bed was coated with a thick layer of dust which she inhaled. She let out a small cough, her still watering eyes shot towards the door and she waited to hear if there were any approaching footsteps. Whoever was out there seemed to still be preoccupied, thankfully. Mila used her hands to slide her shirt off of herself. She held it up to her face in an effort to stop inhaling the dust. Several minutes had passed to the point that Mila was starting to relax again. The person in the next room was still moving things around, however Mila wasn't nearly as nervous as she was before. Her adrenaline wasn't pumping any longer and she finally began to realize that it was very cold inside the house. She could feel goosebumps forming all over her body. Her thoughts wandered, however the creak of the door brought her attention back to the present. She held her breath as she saw the person's feet. She gasped as she saw feet with clawlike nails come into view- A forsaken.

She immediately tensed up- the feeling of being cold draining away and replaced by fear. If he found her...she wasn't sure what would happen. She remained silent as she listened for any sign of movement. She heard the mattress above her shift, he seemed to be sitting down. She focused on his feet, waiting to see what his next move would be. Was he going to sleep? Could she sneak out? He lifted his feet and she watched as they disappeared from view. A final shift of the mattress and then it was silent.

She waited patiently. She didn't know for how long she waited but her eyelids began to droop, threatening to put out the bright, blue light that shone from them. She shook her head slowly in an effort to wake herself up and began to slide herself out from underneath the bed. Mila raised her head slowly in an attempt to peer above the bed- she wanted to see if he was sleeping-

Suddenly a clawed hand grabbed one of the horns atop her head. She screamed in surprise and obliged as he pulled on it- shifting herself upwards until she was sitting. The Forsaken man was wearing a set of black and red armor- pants, shirt and a hood that completely hid his face. The only thing she could see, though faintly, was his dimly lit yellow eyes.

The Forsaken muttered something in a deep and raspy voice, however Mila couldn't understand him. She couldn't see it, but she could hear that he was smiling.

Her heart was racing as she stared into the darkness of his hood. What was he going to do? As if he could read her thoughts, she felt her mind go fuzzy. This feeling...it was familar. He had sapped her. A rogue? She was dizzy and the room was spinning. She tried to form a coherent thought but was unable to. Words...ideas...everything seemed just out of reach. She could see but just barely and her body felt numb. It took several seconds but everything came back just as quickly as it had gone- thoughts, panic, fear and the feeling of being extremely cold, it all flooded back in, overwhelming her. It took a moment to realize that she was now on top of the bed. The Forsaken man began to crawl on top of her. She tried to sit up but he quickly pushed her back down. A clawed hand crept up to her left breast which was still in a thin bra, and he cupped it- pushing, kneading and molding it in his hand. She felt a small gasp escape her lips. The man leaned forward- bringing his hooded face very close to hers and she felt his lips touch hers, lightly at first. He barely brushed his lips against hers and then he nibbled at her lower lip, drawing another moan from her. His lips were cool against hers- it was almost refreshing. Without warning he crushed his mouth against hers, parting her lips and sneaking his tongue inside of her mouth. He licked and curled against her own tongue, causing her to moan against his mouth. He parted slowly from her mouth, before coming back and biting lightly on her lower lip. She stared at him, her lusty eyes heavily lidded. She licked her lips as he leaned back.

He reached a hand towards her shoulder and motioned for her to sit up. She propped herself up onto her elbows, confused before realizing he wanted to undo her bra. And undo it he did, expertly and quickly before tossing it onto the floor. Once the garment was off, she laid back down, staring up at the forsaken once again. She felt like she was sapped again but she knew he hadn't done it. Her mind was confused and relaxed and her body was a flurry of hot and cold. She wanted to scold herself for enjoying this but at the same time...she didn't feel guilty. Being so intimate with someone of the opposite faction gave her a rush...it made her excited.

Cool air on her nipples snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked and saw that the forsaken was blowing on them, causing her to shiver slightly. And just like that, goosebumps crept along her skin as she remembered how cold it was inside. He placed his mouth over one of her nipples while one of his hands went to the other breast- playfully molding it in his hand. The sudden coldness of his mouth on her nipple caused her to arch up towards him. He let out a low growl and she felt his tongue swirling around the bud, eliciting a series of moans from her. He lightly bit and sucked on her nipple before switching breasts- his mouth on the other and his hand creeping up to the one that had previously been in his mouth. He circled her nipple with his thumb and sucked hard on the other one, causing her pelvis to buck upwards. She heard him chuckle quietly, before stopping completely. He climbed off of her and she watched as he unbuckled his pants and let them drop to the floor. She watched as his manhood was revealed. She wasn't sure exactly what she was expecting. She wasn't even sure if undead had anything down there but tonight she found out that indeed they do. This undead specifically was very well hung and would probably give a Draenei a run for his money. The Forsaken began to remove his shirt as well- revealing his bony torso. She could see a few of his ribs sticking out and his elbows were completely void of any skin at all. Mila felt like she should be disgusted. Forsaken men were never anything she would look twice at, however in this moment- it was all she wanted. No...she just wanted HIM. Not just any Forsaken.

She watched as he climbed on top of her once again, this time shifting himself upwards until he was straddling her torso. He placed his large manhood in the valley between her breasts and pushed them together. She gasped at the pressure at first, before easing into it. It felt like a massage after a couple minutes. Her breathing came out heavy and she could feel her nether regions pulse with desire as she watched his thick cock move up and down against her breasts. She reached her hands up and lightly tapped at the Forsaken's claw like appendages. He took the hint and removed his hands, watching as she used her hands to push her chest together around his cock. The Forsaken instead grabbed the headboard behind her for leverage and increased his pace- his cock disappearing and reappearing between her light blue bosom. She looked up at him and as she did, stuck her tongue out, making sure to keep eye contact. The head of his cock grazed her tongue ever so slightly but it was enough to draw a deep groan from him. He slowed his pace and slid his manhood out from between her breasts. She stared confused at him for a moment as he maneuvered himself off of her. However, he returned, this time towards the bottom of the bed. He carefully lifted both of her legs and placed them on his shoulders- his face hovering centimeters away from her womanhood. He moved closer and flicked his tongue against her clit- a simple but effective movement that cause her to buck upwards and the man to chuckle once more. He once again gave a quick flick of his tongue against her most sensitive spot...and again... and again. Each time she moved her hips upwards, wanting more. She looked down at him, pleading with her eyes, but the hood prevented her from being able to read him at all. She laid there, tense and yearning for more. Never had she felt such an intense need for something, it was driving her absolutely mad. She wished so much that they spoke the same language so she could tell him, maybe even yell at him to keep going.

Suddenly he placed his entire, cold mouth on her sensitive nub, causing her to arch her back upwards and scream in surprise. He took turns being rough- nibbling at it and sucking hard and being gentle- flicking it with his tongue and lightly licking circles around it. Mila couldn't take it anymore, it was driving her mad. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Her mind could only think about wanting him inside of her. She was so close to release. She felt a familiar pressure in her stomach that let her know her climax was approaching. And before she knew it...

She felt her thighs tighten around his head. Mila grabbed onto his bed sheets, tightening her grip until she had made a fist. She arched her back and closed her eyes as she felt her body spasm and her nether regions tighten. Her mind felt fuzzy, her thoughts were spinning. As she orgasmed, she felt the Forsaken get more aggressive- biting, nibbling, pulling and sucking hard on her clit to the point where she had tears in her eyes from the intensity. She screamed and threw her head back into the pillow. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her, like constant tides approaching shore. Her stomach felt like it was on fire and she squirmed as the Forsaken continued to tease her clit.

As the pleasure subsided, Mila lowered herself back onto the bed. The man removed her legs from his shoulders and placed his body in between them. She felt him place the tip of his cock against her folds. She inhaled quickly as she felt more pressure the more he pushed in. It had been awhile since she had taken someone so large. She clenched her teeth as he continued to push himself inside. He seemed to notice her discomfort and went very slowly. He stopped when he was halfway in and slowly went in and out of her to give her the chance to get used to his size. As he moved in and out of her, she could feel her body become less tense- as if it began to welcome him.

"Ahhhh...," Mila moaned as the Forsaken moved within her.

She was so wet, she could feel her juices sliding down towards her bottom. The Forsaken, noticing that she was more comfortable now, lowered himself on top of her- so his chest was pressed against her bosom. He propped himself up with his elbows and slammed his full length into her. Mila screamed out, not expecting him to do that. He latched onto her mouth with his, silencing her screams. He continued to pull himself out almost all the way, leaving just the head of his cock in and slamming into her for several minutes. He broke away from their kiss and listened as she panted heavily like a dog in heat. He slid out of her and once again shifted himself off of her and by the bed. He motioned for her to get up as well. She didn't understand but she obliged. As she stood up, he pushed her onto the bed so that her breasts were squished into the bedspread- her lower half hanging off of the side. The Forsaken maneuvered behind her, grabbing her tail with one hand for both leverage and to hold it out of the way and then he entered her from behind. Mila cried out in pleasure. It was amazing how simply changing positions could feel so incredibly different. From this angle, everything felt tighter and it felt like he was penetrating her deeper than before. She moaned loudly, gripping his sheets as he slammed into her. She could hear him growling animalistically behind her. It was driving her crazy and making her more wet. She felt him bite her shoulder, hard and that sent her over the edge. She screamed out, her nether regions tightening around his cock, almost begging him to cum inside of her. She heard him groan loudly, slamming into her at an increased and somewhat broken pace. Her orgasm sent her into a frenzy, she gripped his sheets and pushed her backside hard against him. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she felt like her stomach was erupting from pure pleasure that pulsed through her body. Her mind was blank except for the thought of the cock that was pounding into her. It was probably a good thing they didn't speak the same language because she wouldn't be able to form a coherent word at the moment. As it faded, she felt his clawed hands go to her hips- holding tightly while continuing to slam into her hard. She could hear his balls slapping loudly against her backside and it echoed through the room. With a loud groan and one more final shove inside of her, she felt him release- his seed filling her and spilling out, before rolling down her legs. The forsaken sighed as he pumped into her a few more times before pulling out slowly and falling backwards onto the bed. Mila was absolutely spent, her body was sore and exhausted. She lazily opened her eyes and saw the undead's cock covered in cum. She lifted herself on top of him and placed her mouth over the head of his manhood. He shifted and grabbed one of Mila's horns. This time it was her turn to chuckle at him. She sucked gently on his cock, causing him to moan in pleasure. She swirled her tongue around the head and noticed how his grip on her horn tightened more. Finally, she took his whole member in her mouth and bobbed up and down at a steady pace. The Forsaken gave a throaty growl and she felt his pelvis move at her pace. He muttered something huskily, though Mila had no idea what. If he wanted a round two though...she could probably find the energy to go again.


End file.
